Super Spies
Super Spies is the 20th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Map *Backpack *Isa *Tico *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Señor Tucán Summary Dora and Boots are sent on a mission to stop Swiper from swiping Isa's cupcakes. Recap Dora & Boots are super spies and they go on a secret mission. They find Señor Tucán who is wearing sunglasses. Señor Tucán had a secret mission for Super Spy Dora and Super Spy Boots. Señor Tucán showed them their super spy ID cards and super spy gadgets. There was spy glasses used for seeing hidden objects; there was rocket sneakers so they can blast off if they're stuck in something deep like a big hole or a big pit; there was a spy phone so Dora & Boots can get help; There was a spy rope used to get down from high places and finally there was a Swiper detector so if Swiper was close by it'll go beep-beep-beep-beep. Now that they had a look on their spy gadgets, Señor Tucán gave Super Spy Dora & Super Spy Boots their secret mission. They were given a blank piece of paper. Dora realized that the message was written in invisible ink. Señor Tucán gave them a spy pen which is used to uncover messages that was written in invisible ink. Señor Tucán wished them good luck on their secret mission. Dora uses the spy pen and found out it was a picture of Isa the iguana. Dora uncovers a little more of the message. The 2nd picture was Isa's special cupcakes. So far Dora & Boots knew something was going to happen to Isa's special cupcakes. When Dora completely uncovered the full secret message, they saw a picture of Swiper. The full message was that Swiper is going to try and swipe Isa's special cupcakes. Super Spies Dora & Boots had to warn Isa that Swiper is going to try and swipe her special cupcakes. Dora wears the spy phone, Boots wears the Swiper detector and Backpack got to hold all the spy gadgets. Dora & Boots were ready for the secret mission. They had to figure out where to find Isa. They asked Map for help. Map says that Isa is at the flowery garden. Map says that they had to go through a hidden door camouflaged in the bushes. Next, he tells the super spies they had to go through a secret jungle and then they'll get to the flowery garden. Dora & Boots got going and started searching for the hidden door. They couldn't see it because it was camouflaged in the bushes. Dora & Boots look in Backpack for the spy glasses. They get out the spy glasses which will help them find the hidden door. Dora puts on the spy glasses and the hidden door was found. Boots tried to open the door but wouldn't open. Dora said that they needed the secret password to open the door. The secret password was "abre" which was Spanish for "open". Dora & Boots whispered the secret password and the door opens. Suddenly, the Swiper Detector started beeping. Dora & Boots went through the door and now they had to close the door. Once Dora and Boots closed the door, it disappears. Swiper shrugs and wondered where the door went. Swiper runs away and the spy glasses were put back inside Backpack. Dora and Boots continue on their secret mission. Dora & Boots saw a tree and thought the path was blocked but once the branches were pushed out of the way, they slid down the path and fell into a hole. They tried walking up and slipped back down. They tried again but couldn't get out. Dora & Boots look in Backpack for a spy gadget that will help them get out of the hole. The rocket sneakers is what Dora & Boots put on their feet so they can blast out of the hole. They counted down from 5-1. In no time, Dora & Boots blasted out of the hole. They take their rocket sneakers off, put them into Backpack and continued their secret mission on the path. Super Spies Dora & Boots found the secret jungle and there was a sign telling them they needed a boat car. Dora calls Tico on the spy phone and explained they needed help on their secret mission. Tico was dressed in secret agent apparel. Dora & Boots climbed into Tico's boat car which rides on water and drives on land. Dora, Boots and Tico whispers the secret password so they can go through the secret jungle. They whispered "Abre" and a secret entrance appears and opened 3 different ways. The 1st door rises up, the 2nd door split in half horizontally and the 3rd door swings open. The boat car drives through the secret jungle. Super spies Dora & Boots saw spiders and snakes and they had to be careful. They told Tico "cuidado" for "watch out" or "be careful". Tico dodged a spider, a snake and another spider. The boat car drives up to the pond. Tico turns his car into a boat and rides along the water and then it turned back into a car. Dora & Boots told Tico "gracias" for "thank you" and then a door lifts up and the boat car drives out of the secret jungle and then the door lowers down to the ground and mysteriously disappears. Super spies Dora & Boots were getting close to finding Isa and her special cupcakes in the flowery garden. The Swiper Detector beeps and saw Swiper down below. Super spies Dora & Boots had to figure out how to get down to the flowery garden. They get out the spy rope from backpack and decided that they can swing down the spy rope to get to Isa's cupcakes before Swiper gets to them. They wrap the spy rope around the biggest tree and then rope stretches down and wraps around a big rock. The spy rope activates into a sitting zip line. It's where Dora & Boots sit down and zip down on the spy rope. After Dora & Boots zipped down the spy rope, they had to find Isa. Sure enough, they found Isa the iguana and they warned her that Swiper was going to try and swipe her special cupcakes. The Swiper Detector beeped once more and Swiper was close by. But they managed to stop Swiper by saying "Swiper, no swiping" 3 times. After that Señor Tucán congratulated Super Spy Dora and Super Spy Boots by completing their mission and they all had a bite of some of Isa's special cupcakes. And that was how Dora and Boots defended Isa's cupcakes from Swiper. Songs *Guitar Medley *Super Spy Travel Song *Computer Places in episode #Hidden Door (camouflaged in the bushes) #Secret Jungle #Isa's Flowery Garden Trivia *Dora & Boots do a secret handshake where Boots makes a fist and pounds Dora's fist and then, they high-five each other. *This is the 46th episode of the show. *Benny does not appear in this episode. *The restored version of this episode uses the Season 3 intro. *A sequel to this episode called Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine aired on the show's 4th season. *The Super Spies music left to "Guitar Medley" and "Computer". *The Swipe Detector lights up just as the Secret Door opens. *Dora and Boots don't sing the original Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing the Super Spy Travel Song and they'll sing it again in Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine. *Dora and Boots stop Swiper the first time without saying "Swiper, no swiping!" three times, they never had the need to stop him that way because instead, they had the secret hidden door as their chance, they run through it, and close it on him just so he can't get through and for him not knowing where it is. *Dora and Boots stop Swiper twice in this episode. Gallery Finding Boots.jpg Dora And Boots Learning To Be Super Spies.jpg secret.jpg Blasting From The Hole.jpg coming down.jpg Super Spies.jpg Dora Decoding The Message.jpg undercover dora dvd.jpg super spies book.jpg Character Find Baby Red Fish Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2007 Category:Occupation Episodes Category:Spies Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes that Benny is absent Category:Shushing